Mu
How Mu joined the Tourney Before becoming the Second Tsuchikage, he accompanied the First Tsuchikage to the first ever Five Kage Summit. There he stood behind the First watching diligently as the proceedings unfolded. During his lifetime, Mū taught Ōnoki how to use Dust Release. At some point in time, both he and Ōnoki met with Madara Uchiha, after an alliance had been formed between their respective villages. Despite their standing, Madara boldly declared that Konohagakure would remain the dominant power and as such, they should obey any orders given. This culminated in both parties engaging in battle where Mū and Ōnoki were defeated. It was during Mū's era when Iwagakure began to actively try to acquire other tailed beasts, having the Four-Tails and the Five-Tails already in its possession. He also had a great enmity with the Second Mizukage and the two men eventually killed each other in what would be their final confrontation. Returned to life before the second Tourney, Mu visited a Tibetan monk warrior named Jago. They learned the Tiger Spirit was actually Gargos in disguise. The two then went to the Tourney to chase down Gargos. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Mu floats in midair in meditation. After the announcer calls his name Mu swings his hands up then holds them out as the camera zooms saying "I am Mu, the the Second Tsuchikage, and you will learn to fear me." Special Moves Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu Area Pierce (Neutral) Mu makes a pillar of Particle Style Jutsu light which strikes the enemy sending them falling back. Earth Style: Golem Jutsu Boulder Wave (Side) Mu creates several rocks and uses them to strike the opponent. Then, he forms a hand of the Stone Golem, which trips the opponent and forms into a full-body golem, punching the opponent and sending them flying. Earth Style: Golem Jutsu Heavy Quake (Up) Mu flies into the air using his Stone Golem which jumps and slams its fists into the ground. Earth Style: Bog (Down) Mu creates a donut shaped ring of mud and earth and throws it towards the enemy. If hit by it, they are sent falling back, but if it hits the ground, it creates a pool of mud which if the enemy walks over, they get knocked back and take damage. Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu (Hyper Smash) Mu uses Particle Style and attempts to surround the enemy with a cube of Particle Style which then compresses itself crushing the enemy within. Only succeeds if enemy is caught within the cube. Particle Style: Fission Atomic Dismantling Jutsu (Final Smash) Mu sends a clone out saying "Disappear!". If it touches the opponent, the clone knocks the enemy into the air with rocks sprouting out of the ground. Mu then his clone blast a particle beam on the opponent from opposite sides, then cause a particle explosion that knocks the opponent away. Victory Aniamtions #Mu floats in midair like he's sitting then says "Your existence is that of but dust. Be swallowed by the void." #Mu slams a stone golem arm down then says "If that is your limit, then you had no chance of victory from the beginning." #Mu scatters particle beams, then says "Hmph...that was a good battle. I thank you as the Second Tsuchikage." On-Screen Appearance Mu flies out of a particle field and says "I am a master of incomparable skills, such as Kekkei Tota, and Particle Style." Trivia *Mu's rival is a Tibetan warrior guided by the Tiger Spirit, Jago. *Mu shares his English voice actor with Mitsunari Ishida, Riddler, M.O.D.O.K., Rollin Hand, Cervantes de Leon, Big Metalun, Wang Jinrei, Giant-Man, Coutn Bleck and Renji Abarai. *Mu shares his French voice actor with Lord Crump (in Magnus Von Grapple, Skowl, Kuroobi, Pyrrhon, Soren, Aries Mu and Aganos. *Mu shares his German voice actor with Toc-Man and Black Tom Cassidy. *Mu shares his Arabic voice actor with Cui, Shachi, Dangoro, Metang, Geki, Aokiji, Ryuhaku Todoh, Jann Lee, Zochi, Xiahou Yuan, Abomination, Crocodile, Ikkaku Madarame, Ichimatsu, Axel, Tizoc, Pierre Vieira (in Aquarion Mars), Silber, Jet, Itsuki "Ikki" Minami and Jeice. *Mu shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Targel. Category:Naruto characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters